Stendan - Ste's dad Danny and Brendan's return
by AbbieWalters
Summary: Ste wants to know the truth from Danny . But he dose not expect to see an old face on his door step


This is a small one shot.

Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes in this. Please review and tell me what you think of it.

Xxx

After he had listened to Danny telling everyone in the village that he was his dad and that he was married, Ste had went back to his flat and he was stopped by Sinead asking him if he was ok and what the matter was and he had snappeed at her telling her to leave him alone for a bit and she did.

When Sinead had left the flat someone had knocked on his door and he had opened it to see Danny standing there and Ste had let him into his house and he had shut the door and he went to sit down on the sofa.

" So come on then what's the truth."asked Ste

" Well Ste I am your dad and I'm sorry that I was never there for you. But your mam pushed me away and she had blocked off all access to me so I could never see you." replied Danny as he sat on the chair next to the sofa.

" Why did she stop you from seeing me." cried Ste

" Well I was there at the birth and when I left her to get some rest. I went back the next day and one of the nurses had told me that she had discharged herself and you, but she had left me a note telling me that she did not want my help anymore and she told me in the letter to never look for the both of you again. Sighed Danny

" But where did you find our address from to send me my birthday and Christmas cards." asked Ste

" Well when you turned one I gathered I could try to send on to where me and your mother used to live, and she had sent me a letter back saying that I had to stop sending them to the address or she would tell Terry what was going on."replied Danny

" Did you everthink of me when you weren't allowed to see me." asked Ste when he wiped away his tears

" I thought of you all of the time." smiled Danny

" I'm so glad you have found me." smiled Ste as he gave his dad a hug

" I'm glad I have found you as well." smiled Danny

" So what do I get to call you Danny or Dad." asked Ste

" Well it's up to you son. Do you want me to call you Ste or Steven." asked Danny

" Erm Ste. There's only one person that called me Steven and he's not here." Ste replied quickly

" Who's that then." Danny asked

" I'd rather not talk about it." Ste replied

Xxx

After Ste had found out the truth about Danny they had started to talk about Danny's other family and Danny had revealed to Ste that he had some step sisters.

Ste had begun to tell Danny that he was a father himself and that Danny had a grandson called Lucas.

When Ste was telling Danny at how ge had helped ex-girlfriend Amy deliver Lucas, the door bell had rung and he was not in the mood for any visitors so he got off the sofa and went over to the first door and opened it and he had opened the second door. Once he had opened it he had thought he was daydreaming but he wasn't has he could see his boyfriend Brendan Brady looking at him with a smile in his face.

" Well... Hello... Steven you going to give me a hug." asked Brendan

" Oh god Bren come here." smiled Ste as he gave Brendan a big hug

" Did you miss me." asked Brendan as he kissed Ste on his lips

" Of course I did. But how come your out." asked Ste as he broke the kiss

" Let's go into the flat and I will tell you." smiled Brendan

Brendan had went into the flat and hr had seen that there was someone sitting on Ste's chair.

" Stevn are you cheating on me." asked Brendan

" What are you on about, oh of course I'm not, Danny this is Brendan my boyfriend and Bren this is Danny my dad." smiled Ste as he introduced them to each other

" Steven... I'm so sorry I even thought of that." replied Brendan

" Bren its okay so how come your out then." asked Ste

" Well then I had told the police that I had killed everyone and after they had pulled you away from me at the hospital I had remembered that the CCTV was still up in the club and the police had got the DVDs and looked at them once they had celeaned out the club. They had seen that my dad was about to rape me again and Cheryl had came up the stairs and shot him. So they had told me that I do a little bit of time for covering up Chez and they had dropped the case."

" So what happens to Chez." asked Ste

" Well nothing, as she shot my dad in self defence." replied Brendan

After Brendan had told Ste and Danny what had happened and now they where finally happy for each other as Ste got to know his dad more and Brendan had got out of prison, but other than that Danny was happy to get to know Ste and his future-son-in law Brendan.

The end

Thank you for reading it

Abby


End file.
